starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eryn Threll
At five feet ten inches tall Eryn Threll is rather tall for a human female, She towers above most others of her gender and even some males. The young woman’s is lithe and athletic in build. While not a brute or weight lifter, One can see the sinew and toned body under her jumpsuit from years of exercise and training. Eryn’s grip is like iron and both hands are calloused and have skin like old leather when one takes it. Eryn Threll moves with a liquid grace that has been honed by many years of training and battle. Her movements are sure and without hesitation, Every step is effortless and precise. One might compare her to a Corellian sand panther on the prowl, A deadly predator waiting to strike. Eryn's eyes are a striking dark blue much like the color of the afternoon sky, Their depths seem to be endless and infinite.. Few look into Eryn Threll’s eyes for long before turning away, There is a hard edge in her blue orbs that can send chills down the stoutest of men’s spines, No emotion or joy shines within those depths. Her gaze is coldly dispassionate and seemingly uncaring The young woman’s hair is a dark brown in coloration, Almost the color of chocolate, Eryn’s locks fall just below her shoulders in length. Without fail, The young woman keeps her brown hair bound in a tight no frills pony tail bound together with a grey piece of cord. Though her hair is straight and smooth, unless a good deal of effort is put into taming it. Eryn's locks almost inevitably look as if they were wind tossed and scattered. As if a stray breeze kept blowing at them. Almost always tucked behind her left ear is a small red crystal pin in the shape of a phoenix with its head thrust forward and its wings spread forth in defiance. Unbeknownst to most, Eryn possesses a tattoo that is inscribed into the flesh of her back. The design is one that is familiar to those who know her... A phoenix with its head proudly thrust forward and with crimson eyes blazing brightly as they stare out at you. The fire-birds wings are spread wide in a sign of defiance. Flames are detailed onto the wings. The tattoo is done in intricate detail. With fine shadings of red, yellow, and crimson... It covers most of the small of her back and against the young woman's pale skin can be quite shocking. A vivid riot of color and detail. Unlike the soft and delicate beauty of many Core World women, Eryn’s features are harder and leaner from a life of violence and struggle. More like forged steel than fragile porcelain. One might call her attractive in a rough and down to earth sort of way, But there is a definite edge to the young woman when one observes her. Eryn's typical attire is a series of loose grey and black jumpsuits that are tailored to allow maximum freedom of movement in a fight. None of her clothing is flashy or dramatic... Just simple and well woven attire that can stand up to a hard life. Personality. Most people consider Eryn Threll to be aloof and distant. A cold and reserved young woman who seems to observe those around her at all times. As if she were judging them worthy of her presence. The truth isn't all that different. Eryn does tend to be cold and reserved around strangers. And every wary around them.. Grey eyes do tend to watch people. But not for reasons of judging them worthy like some might expect. The fact is. Eryn doesn't trust people easily. The young woman is has been hardened by a brutal life of violence and hardship from a young age, and she had to quickly learn not to trust anyone lest they betray her. There is a cold dispassion to Eryn Threll that few can understand. The young woman does not revel in the death and suffering she causes in service to the Madam Director. Eryn has swiftly and silently killed many in service Ysanne Isard, and yet there is nothing personal to it... No enjoyment or satisfaction. Only a grim acknowledgement of a mission completed. Many find her strange dispassion frightening... Some wonder if the young woman feels at all. Sometimes the weight of the blood she spills in service to the ruthless Director of Imperial Intelligence weighs upon her soul. She has given her oath to Isard... But at what cost? Are the foes the Madam Director sends her against truly enemies that need to be slain. In the back of her mind... The doubts whisper in her ears. and yet her word has been given.. Without commitment to her oath what is she? What might surprise some is Eryn's honorable nature. Her word is her bond. She will not willingly break an oath or promise once it is given. Much to the annoyance of some employers . Needless to say. Her word is not given lightly or randomly. Loyalty also runs deep within her blood, Eryn is loyal to the last breath. Though her trust is hard to earn. Once someone had done so. They have found an ally who would follow them into the Seven Corellian hells and back without blinking an eye. None could deny that fact. While her loyalty might be nearly unbreakable. Forgiving those who betray her purposely in some major way does not come easily to Eryn. Her trust is hard to earn back. And if the betrayal was particularly severe. It can be nigh impossible. The young woman is likely to carry a grudge against those who have betrayed her. Eryn Threll has been inducted into the culture of Echani, A race of warriors who view combat as more than mere violence, But as an artform and form of expression. and so it is with Eryn, Through everything... She is warrior first and foremost. The Echani believe that to fight a person is to know them, In the clash of arms and dance of death... One can see the true core of a person. There is no room for deception or lies in the heat of battle. Only the truth shines through. The young woman is swift and ruthless in battle. There is no hesitation to Eryn. She fights with all of her heart and soul each and every time as is the way of the Echani. Though she is not one by blood. Eryn's soul is that of her chosen people. A warrior to the end... and if she falls in battle. So be it. Better to go while fighting than to die old and crippled in bed. Threll, Eryn Threll, Eryn Threll, Eryn